Some types of storage drives are single-ported meaning that only one host at a time can access the drive. When one host has completed its read or write transaction with the drive, another host may then be granted access to the drive. A serial AT attachment (SATA) drive is an example of such a drive. While generally adequate for certain applications, a single-ported drive, as noted above, cannot be accessed by more than one host at a time, thereby providing a performance bottleneck in systems containing multiple hosts.